Momomiya Alone
2010 in tv special is released. Timon and Pumbaa end up in jail for eating June Bugs in July. They end up being cell mates with Little Jimmy and his new friend Mr. Bear. Timon wishes for the easy life and suddenly both him and Pumbaa gets caught. In the cage Timon gets all he wanted and don't wan't to escape. But Pumbaa makes him change his mind. Johnny is trying to have the perfect Saturday, but Sissy ruins it by trying to practice William Tell archery on Johnny. Johnny then uses Susan and Mary's Saturday Repeater machine to try again. Johnny uses one of his sisters' inventions to bring two cartoon characters to the real world in order to scare Sissy out of the house, but the characters mistake Porkbelly for a zombie world and try to destroy it. Bling-Bling Boy steals Susan and Mary's shoes, and it is up to Johnny and a reluctant Dukey to retrieve them before their dinner with Gil. Forest Guys afraid of Cartoons and run away. Now Touko Zaizen saving Ichigo Momomiya. Special *Timon and Pumbaa - Jailhouse Shock *Timon and Pumbaa - Escape from Newark *Johnny Test - Saturday Night's Alright for Johnny *Johnny Test - Johnny Re-Animated *Johnny Test - Escape from Bling-Bling Island Timon and Pumbaa - Jailhouse Shock Image:Toucan_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Toucan (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Hyena_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Hyena (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Chameleon_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Chameleon (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Pinball_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Pinball (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Chimpanzee_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Chimpanzee (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Fish_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Fish (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Mickey_Mouse_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Mickey Mouse (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Elephant_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Elephant (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Frog_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Frog (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Gopher_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Gopher (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Giraffe_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Giraffe (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Bear_and_Jimmy_the_Bird_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Bear and Jimmy the Bird (Jailhouse Shock) Image:Leopard_(Jailhouse_Shock).png|Leopard (Jailhouse Shock) Timon and Pumbaa - Escape from Newark Image:Snake_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Snake (Escape from Newark) Image:Gopher_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Gopher (Escape from Newark) Image:Elephant_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Elephant (Escape from Newark) Image:Elephant_say_'quiet'.gif|Elephant say 'quiet' Image:Frog_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Frog (Escape from Newark) Image:Tortoise_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Tortoise (Escape from Newark) Image:Chameleon_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Chameleon (Escape from Newark) Image:Pumbaa_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Pumbaa (Escape from Newark) Image:Pumbaa's_Idle.gif|Pumbaa's Idle Image:Pumbaa's_Rock_and_Roll.gif|Pumbaa's Rock and Roll Image:Timon_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Timon (Escape from Newark) Image:Timon's_Idle.gif|Timon's Idle Image:Timon's_Hit.gif|Timon's Hit Image:Gorilla_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Gorilla (Escape from Newark) Image:Gorilla's_Idle.gif|Gorilla's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Gorilla's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Gorilla's Hit Image:Anteater_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Anteater (Escape from Newark) Image:Anteater's_Idle.gif|Anteater's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Anteater's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Anteater's Hit Image:Warthog_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Warthog (Escape from Newark) Image:Warthog's_Idle.gif|Warthog's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Warthog's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Warthog's Hit Image:Crocodile_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Crocodile (Escape from Newark) Image:Crocodile's_Idle.gif|Crocodile's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Crocodile's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Crocodile's Hit Image:Ostrich_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Ostrich (Escape from Newark) Image:Ostrich's_Idle.gif|Ostrich's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Ostrich's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Ostrich's Hit Image:Hippopotamus_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Hippopotamus (Escape from Newark) Image:Hippo's_Idle.gif|Hippo's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Hippo's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Hippo's Hit Image:Hyena_(Escape_from_Newark).png|Hyena (Escape from Newark) Image:Hyena's_Idle.gif|Hyena's Idle Image:Miyu_scared_and_Ricochet_on_Hyena's_Hit.gif|Miyu scared and Ricochet on Hyena's Hit Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny Image:Hippopotamus_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Hippopotamus (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Log_and_Stone_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Log and Stone (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Tortoise_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Tortoise (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Vulture_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Vulture (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Snake_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Snake (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Water_Lily_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Water Lily (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Crocodile_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Crocodile (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Hyena_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Hyena (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Frog_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Frog (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Image:Pelican_(Johnny_Test_-_Truth_Be_Johnny).png|Pelican (Johnny Test - Truth Be Johnny) Johnny Test - Re-Animated Screenshot Image:MMA01.png Image:MMA02.png Image:MMA03.png Image:MMA04.png Image:MMA05.png Image:MMA06.png Image:MMA07.png Image:MMA08.png Image:MMA09.png Image:MMA10.png Image:MMA11.png Image:MMA12.png Image:MMA13.png Image:MMA14.png Image:MMA15.png Image:MMA16.png Image:MMA17.png Image:MMA18.png Image:MMA19.png Image:MMA20.png Image:MMA21.png Image:MMA22.png Image:MMA23.png Image:MMA24.png Image:MMA25.png Image:MMA26.png Image:MMA27.png Image:MMA28.png Image:MMA29.png Image:MMA30.png Image:MMA31.png Image:MMA32.png Image:MMA33.png Image:MMA34.png Image:MMA35.png Image:MMA36.png Category:2010 in tv special